Friends Till the End
by Darkfairy102
Summary: The man turned to me, and I noticed something familiar about him. Maybe it was the way his sky blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim moonlight shining down. Maybe it was the blue fairy floating by his head. "Fairy boy."
1. Chapter 1: Malon

A/N: The title is based off of some lyrics I made up to go along with the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Malon<p>

Who was that boy wearing green at the gate? He took my horse! Not like… It's been my horse since Ingo took over. I can only let her out to ride at night now, and Ingo plans to give her to Ganondorf. I cringed at that thought. Why would someone give such a wonderful horse to a malicious man such as that? On the other hand… I didn't want that boy taking my horse either!

Late that night, I ran out of the ranch, not caring if I fell. I caught him running up the stairs to Kakoriko, and yelled, "Hey you!"

The man turned to me, and I noticed something familiar about him. Maybe it was the way his sky blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim moonlight shining down. Maybe it was the blue fairy floating by his head. Whatever it was, it caused a name I knew so well from my childhood to fall from my lips, "Fairy boy."

Fairy boy jumped back, obviously startled. "It's me," I said, as if it would calm his nerves. "You know, Malon."

"I remember you," Link said. "You're the girl that used to call me fairy boy, right?" I thought about it then, nodded. "I didn't see you at the ranch. Where were you?"

I pet Epona, and sat down on the stairs. I gestured for him to do the same, and he did. "Three years ago… the "great" Ganondorf came to Lon Lon Ranch, and gave it to Ingo. Ingo kicked my dad out, and forced me to work in the stables. I was furious at first, but then Ingo threatened to kick me out if I didn't do as he said. I stayed, because I didn't trust Ingo with the animals. Where have you _been_? Ever since you disappeared, Hyrule hasn't been the same."

He took a quick look around, and I saw his gaze linger on the Castle Town bridge. "I noticed," He said, turning back to me. "I don't think I told you my name. I'm Link. I have to go into Kakoriko, and get something, now. I'll come by the ranch later, and talk to you, okay?"

With that, he got up, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the ranch, a shadowy figure was waiting for me. He leaned against the corner of the barn. His glowing red eyes pierced mine, and I let out a gasp. He stepped into the moonlight, and it was almost like seeing Link, again. Only, this man was drenched with shadows. Shadow Link glanced around. "Nice little farm you got here," He said. "Especially the horse. You know, the one you gave to the <em>other <em>one?"

I backed away. I didn't say a word; I was afraid to speak. Shadow Link held up his hands in surrender. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk." He sheathed his sword.

I relaxed a little. "Why are you here? Who are you?" I demanded quietly. I would've said it louder, but I didn't want to wake Ingo.

Shadow Link grinned at me slyly. "I followed you here. You know _him._ I figured you could tell me something about where he is. As for who I am… I'm sure you've already somewhat guessed just by looking at me."

"You look like Link, but you're not, are you?"

"Wow. Cute and smart," He said. "He sure hit the jackpot with you, didn't he? No, I'm not. I'm Dark Link. I'm looking for him, though. Do you know where he is?"

"Not a clue," I lied. Could he tell? I kept my eyes locked with his. "He never told me."

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "Well, when you see him, tell him to meet me at the Poe shop in Castle Town," He told me. "It was nice meeting you, Malon. I'm sure we'll meet once more. Maybe we can hang out somewhere, just you and me." As he walked past me, his shoulder brushed against mine. When I turned around, he was gone.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I heard someone knocking on the door. I rubbed my eyes, and got up from my pile of hay near where Epona's stall was. I stumbled, almost drunkenly, to the door, and opened it. As it turned out, it was Link, but he was knocking on Ingo's door, not the stables. I rushed over to him, and he whipped his head around.<p>

"Wrong door," I said quietly. "Come into the barn with me. You can help me milk the cows."

He followed me into the barn, and I handed him a stool and a bucket. He sat down on the stool, and I explained to him what to do. He was doing fine at first, but then he pulled to hard, and milk spurted in his face. I giggled like I was a child, and Dad had fallen asleep at the castle, again. How I missed those days. I was so carefree. I didn't have to worry about anything. I just played with horses, and sang all day.

A splash brought me back to the present. I saw that Link had filled the bucket to the brim. He was just about to try, again, when I walked over and picked it up. "I take it they don't have cows in the forest?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I can tell." I smiled, and he looked at me. He wasn't smiling. "What's wrong, Link?"

"How did everything get like this? I'm supposed to be a hero, but instead… I let everyone down."

"How were you to have known? You were gone for those seven years. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." His first sentence finally hit me. "Wait. What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Malon, I'm not just a boy from the forest. I play a more important role in Hyrule; I'm the Hero of Time. I opened the temple of time, and… Ganon gained entrance to the temple of time and the triforce. I was stuck in the Temple of Time for seven years, and by the time I came out, I was an adult. I've seen Hyrule Castle. It's in shambles, and now a dark, looming fortress has taken its place."

I shivered. "No doubt that it's Ganondorf's work."

"Link, we have to go save Saria!" His fairy said, a hint of urgency in her high-pitched voice.

Link looked sheepish. "I have to go. I'll come back soon, though, Malon. I promise," He said. We walked out of the barn, and I watched him mount Epona. He took one final glance at me then, rode off.

The entire day went by in a flash. Soon I was opening the side door to the barn, and letting the animals out. I let them graze while I sat down in the grass, tucking my legs under me. The sky was a dark shade of blue, and the moon was full. It was a peaceful scene. I started to hum my mother's song, thinking of Epona. I somehow knew Link wouldn't let harm come to that wonderful horse.

I plucked at the grass surrounding me, and looked up. A cloud passed over the moon, and I could no longer see anything. I closed my eyes for a second, and felt the light hit my eyelids. I opened them, and saw that the moon had come out of hiding. I smiled, and laid my head down in the grass. Fireflies blinked on and off as if they were signaling to their friends.

I closed my eyes for a second, and a horse snorted nearby. I got up, deciding that it was not a good idea to fall asleep where anyone could find me. I went to lean against the gate for a second, and a drop of water hit my forearm. I looked, up and saw dark clouds beginning to build. A storm was coming, and I was right in the middle of it.

I got on one of the horses, Mayberry, and started herding the animals back into the barn. After they were inside, I led Mayberry in, too, and shut the side door. I took one of the horse blankets, and stretched out in the hay. I threw the blanket over me, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep moments later.

* * *

><p>I woke up bright and early the next morning. I went outside, and Ingo was just stepping out of the house. "Good morning, Malon," He said with fake cheerfulness. "I have a job for you. I need you to go to Kakariko, and pick up carrots from the shop. We're down to seven."<p>

I thought of Dark Link, and shivered. What if he was there waiting for me? I pushed that thought aside. The horses needed food. I nodded. "I'll get right on it, Mr. Ingo," I told him.

"Be back before noon, Ms. Lon," He yelled as I ran to prepare a horse to leave. I took Hannah, the one besides Epona that I was closest to. I grabbed her reigns, and opened up the side door. I led her out to the grass, and mounted her. I rode off into the morning sun, leaving the ranch behind for a little while.

* * *

><p>Kakariko was as busy as Castle Town used to be. The twins argued by a fat tree, and the old man who looked like a wizard went about with his wandering. I could see that most of Castle Town's inhabitants took refuge in this place.<p>

I looked around, and saw the shop that was just up the stairs. I walked over to the stone staircase, and bounded up them, two at a time. The one on the left had a bomb sign, and the other had nothing. I went to the shop that had nothing on it. "Good day, Ma'am," The young man at the counter greeted, smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like a pound of carrots," I told him. "Where do you keep them?"

He pulled up a brown sack from behind the desk with a little carrot on the front of it, and set it down in front of me. "That'll be one hundred rupees," He said.

I took out my rupee pouch, and handed him the right amount. I picked up the bag, and left the shop.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the ranch, it was just a little before noon. Ingo wasn't in sight. I let out my horses and cows, and herded them into the pen. I left the gates open, wondering what was up with Ingo, but enjoying it all the same.<p>

I walked over to Mayberry, and stroked her mane. She snorted in response, and nuzzled my hand as I pulled it away. I smiled, and talked to her. Hannah trotted over, and bumped Mayberry's head. I guess she was jealous. I giggled, and walked to the other side of the pen. I looked up at the sky, briefly wondering what Link was doing. I hoped that he was okay.

I walked through the gate, and closed it behind me. One of the horses snorted. I turned around, and saw something black skimming the air. I screamed and feinted to the side, falling to the ground. The thing landed an inch from my foot. It was a black blade with a shadowy aura, I noticed. In the distance, I saw a shadow walking up to me.

"Damn. I missed," Dark Link said. "I was aiming for your dress." I just stared at him with fear in my eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you while you were petting your little horses."

"Then, what do you want?" I squeaked.

"I know you lied, Farmer girl, so spill it: where's Link?" He demanded.

"He's… over there!" I said, pointing in a random direction.

"Cute," He said, "but I've heard that one before. C'mon. I know you're smarter than this. Just tell me where he is, and I won't hurt you."

"No, I won't betray him like that!" I tried to run past him, but he blocked my way. After a few futile attempts, I stopped. "Get off my ranch." I looked down, and realized that his sword was still embedded in the ground. I picked it up, and pointed it at him.

He held up his hands in defeat. "All right. I'll leave you alone… for now. Next time, I won't be so easy on you." He took the sword from my hand, and let his hand linger for a moment. He soon took his hand away, and left. I sank to the grass, and sighed with relief. _Why is he so adamant on finding Link? _I thought. I knew he would be back, and this time, I would be ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Link

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time!

Chapter 2: Link

_Shing! _Went my sword as it slashed at the wolf I was facing. The wolfos's eyes reminded me of Ganon's: yellow and piercing. It slashed at me with its claws, but I used my shield to block it. I did a spin attack, and he looked up as he burst into flames. _One down, and about a hundred to go. _I thought as I hookshotted to the vines on the wall.

I climbed my way over to the tree, and looked around. Spotting a small treasure chest, I hookshotted over to it. The chain dragged me forward, and I landed by the chest. I opened it, and found a dungeon key. I snatched it up, and put it in my pocket. I then jumped down from the tree, and rolled to the grassy temple floor.

I ran to the entrance, and entered Saria's prison and secret place. A skulltulla greeted me in the first room. I hookshotted it, and it dissolved into flame just like the Wolfos. I ran to the next door, and upon entering, I saw colorful ghosts. I'd heard of these before. I think they called them the four Poe sisters. Each carried a torch. The one dressed in purple carried a purple torch; the one with green attire carried a green torch; the one in orange grasped an orange torch; the one in blue harbored a blue torch.

I watched, in fascination, as they disappeared into four different walls. I waited a moment, and went into the first door I saw. It was unlocked so I opened it without the key. Only seconds after I'd walked in, Stalfos popped up seemingly out of nowhere. The first one got a hit in me, and I stumbled back.

The next one wasn't so lucky. I dodged his attack with my shield, and took a slice at his torso. He grunted, and I took another swing at him. It connected, and another grunt ensued. The first one took a stab at my back which sent me sprawling. He cackled with a deep voice. I recovered quickly, and jabbed at him with my sword.

This time, he fell apart, and dissolved into flame. I held my shield up as the second made a battle cry, and lunged at me with his sword. Then, I did a spin attack, and got him in the ribs. He grunted, and started circling me, again. I rolled, and caught him by surprise as my sword sliced the air, and he let out a cry as he collapsed, and turned into flame.

A small chest appeared in the middle of the room with a bright yellowish-white light. I opened it, and found another key. I put it in my pocket, and smashed the pots behind it. A pink fairy came out of one, and I took out my bottle, scooping it up. I capped the bottle, and stuffed it back into my pocket just in case. I walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs, and walked to where another ghost had disappeared. I saw a door of time, and took out my ocarina. I played the song of time, and it vanished into thin air. I walked into the door, and a Giant Deku Baba greeted me. I slashed at its stem-stunning it-, and slashed again to kill it. It made a sound like a bird, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I saw a wall with vines on it. I looked up, and saw Skullwalltulla squirming around on it. I took out my hookshot, and killed them. I climbed up the vine, and came to a door. The door slid up, revealing a Blue Bubble, and when it closed bars slid over it. I hookshotted the Blue Bubble and the flame disappeared along with the wings. I slashed at it, and it let out a small cry. Then it dispersed in a blue flame.

A large chest appeared in front of the door opposite me, and the bars slid up from the door. I opened the chest. Finding a dungeon map, I put it in my pocket. The door slipped open, and I walked through it to a balcony. Upon entering, I automatically noticed the hookshot symbol across from me. I took out my hookshot, and used it to catapult myself over to the spot. I saw a red switch with another symbol on it, and pressed down. There was a _d-guck _sound as it collapsed on itself, and I heard water draining.

I jumped from the balcony ledge, and landed in the swamp-like water. I swam to shore, and ran over to the drained well. I jumped down it, rolled, and landed on my feet. The first thing I saw was the red bricks. I saw a chest at the other end. I opened it, and found a dungeon key. I ran back to the other end and climbed back up the ladder. I jumped into the water, again, and saw another chest on a grassy ledge. I got out of the water, and hookshotted to the chest. I opened it, and found a heart.

I jumped off, and landed in the water. I swam to shore, and a Deku Baba attacked me. I stunned it by slashing my sword downward then, killed it by slashing its stem. I walked to the door, opened it, and left the room. Bars slid over it behind me. I ran to another locked door, this one a door that opened by hinges instead of sliding up. I turned the knob, and entered the room. _Another _Skulltulla greeted me. I hookshotted at it, and it fell off its web in a flurry of red flames.

I opened the door it was guarding, and another Blue Bubble attacked me. I hookshotted it, and it fell to the floor, bouncing like a rubber ball. I slashed at it, and it perished in an inferno the color of blue. I climbed up a couple of ladders, coming to a passageway with little yellow arrows on the floor. I turned to the left, and saw a giant green block. On instinct, I pulled it out, and pushed it down the passageway. I pushed till it made _p-leek _sound, then I left the passage, and followed the little yellow arrows to a ledge. I walked around, found another entrance to the same passageway, and pushed the block, again, till I heard a_ p-leek _sound_. _I then climbed a ladder, and came to another passage.

I ran down it, turned to the left, and saw a set of ropes held up by spears on the ground. I walked till I saw another hallway that was blocked off by another giant block. I pushed it till I heard another _p-leek. _I walked back to the passage with the ladder, and jumped off. I walked to the other block and climbed up it to another ledge, climbed up it, and pushed another block which made a set of technical steps, joined with the ledge.

I turned a corner, found another ladder, and climbed it to a room with two more skull demons. They bawked at me, and I circled the first one, sword drawn. It killed it, and unlocked the locked door. It slid up, and I entered a twisted corridor. Navi warned, "Watch for shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling." She vanished from my sight a second later. I jumped off the ledge in front of me, jumped onto another platform, and jumped onto another one with a locked door. I unlocked it, and entered a stairwell with a few ghost paintings. I walked down the stairs, and another slide-up door opened for me. I entered the room beyond it, and it barred itself behind me.

I walked in, and two Stalfos fell from the ceiling. I shielded myself as it did a jump attack. It got a hit in me, and I rolled to the side. I jabbed him from behind. I crouched as his sword swung over my head, and got him in his shin. I stabbed him in the ribcage, and dodged to the side as he slashed at my with a "hoowah!" I did a spin attack, and he fell apart in a gasp of flames.

Two more came out of the ground. They were as easy as the first, and I finished them in seconds. A gigantic chest appeared, and I collected my spoil: a bow with oak wood and red ends. I put it on my back, and walked to the door opposite me. I walked to it, and it slid up for me. I came to another stairwell.

More ghost paintings lined the wall. I walked up to one, and it vanished. I kept walking up the stairs, and saw another one. It disappeared, too. I thought for a second, took out my bow, and faced the first portrait. I nocked an arrow, and shot at it. It disappeared in a swirl of flames. I shot another, and it did the same. I went to the third one, shot it, and something came out.

It was one of the Poe sisters!

I followed it down the stairs, and noticed its beady yellow eyes. It was blue, and carrying a torch with a blue flame. I slashed at it, but its eyes turned red, and it disappeared. I put my shield up, and it spun towards me. It reappeared, and I slashed at it twice. I went for a third, but its eyes turned red, and it spun towards me once more, knocking me backwards.

I quickly recovered as it vanished, again. I circled it with my shield up once more. It spun toward me once, twice more, and appeared, again. I got it with two more swipes, and the creature was down for the count.

The flame from its torch disappeared, and reappeared on the torch by the door. I wondered what that meant for a moment, shrugged, saw a chest appear. I opened it, and found a compass. I put it in my pocket, and moved to the room that had the bow in it. I went up the stairs, because I noticed more paintings before.

I went to the top of the staircase, and shot at the first painting. I then went to the next, and shot it. I moved to the last one, and did the same thing. It did the same thing as the other one. This one had on straw hat, and an orange body. I killed it, and watched as the flame appeared on the torch beside the door at the bottom of the stairs. A chest appeared. I opened it, found a key, and walked up the stairs to the room with the weird platforms. I traveled through the twisted hall. Two Blue Bubbles greeted me, and I killed them both.

I turned to the eyeball above the door, and shot at it with my bow. The eye closed and I walked back through the door. The twisted corridor was now straight! When I got to the end of the hallway, I saw that the platforms were on the left side. I looked down, and saw a gaping hole. I jumped down to the ground, and saw a gold and royal-blue chest.

I opened it, and found a gold key with a pink eye in the middle of it. I dropped down the hole, and landed smoothly on the concrete. I walked out of the room, and heard the unmistakable hiss of a Deku Baba. I put up my shield and walked toward it. As expected, it chapped its lips, and tried to strike me. I struck it, and it chirped. I slashed, again, and it turned to dust. I walked to the other side, and saw a door. I stopped as I noticed another one beside it. I went into the second door.

I automatically saw a Floor Master as bars slid over the door behind me. I attacked it and it fell apart- into three more little ones! I did a spin attack, and killed them instantly. A small chest appeared beside me, and I opened it: another silver key.

I put it in my pocket, and walked out of the room. I saw a door next to me, and went into it. I looked down, and saw the room I first unlocked. Hopped down from the ledge before me, and walked to the ladder. I climbed up it, and traveled to the area with the other Blue Bubbles. I slaughtered them, and hit the eye above the door with my arrow. The eye opened, and as I stepped through the corridor, I saw that it was twisted once more. I ran to the end of it, and jumped onto the same platforms as before.

I ran through the same hallways as before, and came to a door that I had yet to unlock. I used my new-found key, and opened it. No corridor this time, but upon further inspection, I found another platform to jump onto that led to another corridor. This time, instead of twisted, it was straight. Green Bobbles greeted me this time. Unlike the blue ones, these spun round and round in a circle instead of going berserk at the sight of me. I put out my shield, and the flame disappeared, but they still kept spinning.

I killed them both with as much ease as the other demons. I walked to the next locked door in front of me. I dug through my pockets, and took a key out to unlock the door. I walked through it, and was shocked to find a room with spinning platforms. Below me was some pink, poisonous liquid. I hopped onto the platform. It spun around once, and I observed a frozen eye on the wall. I took out my fairy bow, and, seeing the torch before me, took aim right at the flame.

This time when the eye came around, I was ready. I shot my arrow right at the flame and hit the icy eyeball right on target. The ice melted, and it closed. Not seeing another door near me, I went to the one I came from originally. This time, the corridor was twisted. Seeing a whole in a corner of the room, I jumped off the platform, and rolled over to it. I jumped, and landed in a room with a chess-board like structure. I ran forward, and had to dodge out of the way as the ceiling fell down.

It slowly picked itself up, again, and I looked up. There were holes in the ceiling. Below one of them, I saw a switch. As if by impulse, I bolted for it, and pressed it just before the ceiling came down, again. I waited till it went back up, then strode toward the door across the room, narrowly missing a Skulltulla that dropped from the ceiling. The door slides up, I enter, and it slides down again. I was now in a room with another gold torch that lacked a flame.

As I walked in further, shadows became visible on the floor. I looked around, saw another Poe sister painting by them, and nocked my bow. This time, it was green, and would have seemed friendly if not for it being so discrete. With speed that almost made it graceful, the arrow soared through the air, and landed right on the eyes of the ghost. Gigantic blocks came crashing down around me. I looked at them for a few minutes, and realized what they were-puzzle pieces!

I immediately started arranging them to fit the painting. I got to the last block, and the puzzle pieces fly up into the air, and _flip _themselves! The blocks fell, again, and after the third time of this, I finally succeeded in getting the puzzle right. The Poe sister from the painting materialized in front of me. I put up my shield, but not quick enough. It got me with a swing of its green torch, and I fell back. I quickly recovered, and watched as every part of it but the torch dematerialized.

I dodged and rolled away as each swipe came at me until the ghost reappeared. I slashed at it with my sword twice. It disappeared, again, and when it reappeared, I took three swipes. It burst into flames, and reappeared on the gold torch. I had barely enough time to notice the bars on the door before they slid up, and I was free to go to the next room.

I came face-to-face with another Skulltulla. I hookshotted it, and waited for it to plummet to the ground before I proceeded to the next room. I was now on a balcony. I walked to the railing, and saw what looks looked like a purple ball. This wispy sound filled the air; exactly what I would hear from a normal Poe. I climbed onto the railing, and jumped down.

I ran to the purple ball, and it turned out to be another Poe sister with a purple flame. Suddenly I saw double. There was one. There were two. There was one. There were three. There was one. There were four. When it finally stopped warping its image, there were four surrounding me. I spun around once, twice, three times till I saw one spinning, and knew that that must be the real one. I shot at it with my bow, and the other three copies flowed into it as it held up its tiny black hands.

It vanished, and they surrounded me once more a second later. I took out my bow, again, and looked around. _I have you, now. _I thought as the one in front of me spun. I shot my arrow at it, and it did the same as before. It continued like this for two more times until it let out a screech, and burst into flame.

As the final torch was lit, a platform came out of the floor until it became cage-like. Curious, I stepped on it, and watched, in fascination, as it traveled down, down, down until it reached a concrete room with pillars on each side. Under each pillar was a different color: red or blue. I propped myself against one for a moment, and it _moved_! I watched it move, and looked around the room. It revealed a room with a golden switch.

I went inside, and pressed the switch down. Somewhere nearby, I heard a gate opening. I went back to the pillar, and pushed, again. It moved, and revealed yet another golden switch. I pressed this one down, went back to the pillar, and pushed, again. This time, it unveiled a room with a Skulltula and a chest. I shot the Skulltula with an arrow, and went to claim my treasure: arrows. I stuck them in my quiver, and went to the pillar for what I thought was the final turn.

I pushed, and this time there were two rooms. One, which I presumed was the Boss room, was barred. The other held another gold switch. I ran to the one with the switch, and pressed down on it. The gate across from me slid up, and I ran into the hallway in front of me. A lock was on the door ahead of me. I took out the gigantic key, and turned it in the lock. The lock fell away with a thud, and the door slid open, revealing what looked to be the start of a stairwell.

On my left were ropes held up by spears. I cringed inwardly, knowing that I couldn't get out, again, until I finished my task. At a steady gait, I climbed the stairs, observing the ominous painting on the landing. I made it to the landing, stopped, and gazed upon the Triforce in the center of the floor. I ran toward it, and took a look around. On every wall was that same painting!

I ran back to the opening in the spear-ropes that I came in, and more spears came up. Not a moment sooner had the spears come up that I heard a snort. I whipped my head to see, of all people, Ganondorf! He held a shaft in his left hand, and sat upon his black horse, smirking. I drew my sword, and held up my shield. "Hee heh heh heh," He chuckled, darkly as he-took off his head!

The being before me had a skull for head with what looked like bunny ears and gold eyes that seemed to glow. Its head was surrounded by blue fire. Navi told me that its name was Phantom Ganon as it rose into the air with a kick of the horse's hooves. The horse galloped for the first painting nearest it, and jumped inside.

Using my knowledge of the Purple Poe sister, I looked at every single painting. Except he was coming in from _every _painting! I took out my bow, and aimed as I spun around, looking at every painting. I turned to the one on my right, and nocked my bow. I shot the horse as it came out, and it shied away with a cry from Phantom Ganon.

I looked around, again, searching the paintings once more. I took the second one on the left this time, and was shocked to see the horse retreat back into the painting. I had barely enough time to dodge before a flash of light burst from Phantom Ganon's spear, and stretched out on the ground like an octorock's tentacles.

I looked up, and saw Phantom Ganon and his horse go back into a painting. I looked around at the paintings, again, and found it across from me this time. The creature and its mount came out of the painting, and I shot it with my bow, making it go back into the painting. I decided not to turn this time, and it came at me through the same painting. When I struck it this time, it came out of the painting without its horse.

Phantom Ganon floated in the air, free of gravity. It started sending energy balls at me, and I batted them away with my sword. After the third bat, I missed, and got hit in the stomach with one, falling back. I recovered a bit slower than usual, but just in time to bat another energy ball away. With a "Gruwoah" it slowly fell to the ground, petrified it seemed.

_Now's my chance! _I thought as I strode toward him. I did a jump attack, and it connected, making the phantom let out another groan. I did a spin attack, and hit him one more time before he rose into the air, again. I backed away, waiting for another energy ball. It came at me, and I batted it away. The thing dodged it, and I readied myself for another one.

It came, and I batted it away. The second time, I wasn't so lucky. It hit me, and staggered me for a moment. I stood back up, again, and hit the one that came at me with my sword. I batted at it once, twice, three times, and it finally hit the creature, weakening him so I could attack. I slashed at him a few times, and he crumpled up, and rose into the air, again with another groan. I watched as flames began to engulf it.

"Hey kid, you did quite well… It looks like you might be gaining some slight skill…" It said as a hole started to form on top of where the Triforce was. "But you have defeated only my phantom… When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!"

As the creature finally molted down to its skeleton, it shouted, in Ganon's voice, "What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

The thing disappeared finally, and a circle of light was left in the gaping hole's place. I stepped into the light, and in a blink was transported to the Chamber of the Sages. On the green circle before me Saria appeared!

"Thank you… Because of you, I could awaken as a sage…" She said. "I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I always believed that you would come. Because I know you…" She stopped for a breath before she went on," No… You don't have to explain it to me. Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world." She looked at me with eyes that almost seemed sad. "I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you… Now, please take this medallion."

She raised her hands in the air, and a green medallion came down. It was fast at first, but then slowed down as I reached up to claim it. Navi bounced around it till it came to a stop.

As the chamber faded from me, Navi whispered somberly, "Saria will always be… your friend…"

A beam of light transported me to right in front of the Great Deku Tree. I had to hold back a tear as I looked upon it. I looked down to see what looked like the sprout of another tree. I crouched to get a closer look and-it sprang out of the ground, knocking me back!

As I was shaking the starts from my eyes, it greeted, "Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree Sprout!"

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled as I slowly stood up.

"Because you and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple," It chirped, "I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!" It paused for a second, then said, "Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they? That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years, they're still kids!" He gave me a moment to take it in, and continued, "You must be wondering why only you have grown up! Well, as you might have already guessed, you are not a Kokiri! You are actually a Hylian! I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you!

"Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured… Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!"

I waited for a few seconds, letting this new piece of information process, then said, "I'm not Kokiri? I'm… Hylian?"

The Deku Tree Sprout shook its branches as if to nod. "You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now… You have learned your own destiny… So you know what you must do… That's right! You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link, break the curses on all of the temples, and return peace to Hyrule!"

I traveled to the temple of time, and went back to the place where I first met Sheik. He was there, on the pedestal, facing me. He seemed expectant that I would be there. "You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage… But there are still other Sages that need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains… under water… and even through time."

He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years." He paused, again, looking at me with his red eyes that automatically showed that he was of the Sheikah. "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly… I will teach this to you for when that time comes… The song to return you to the Temple of Time… The Prelude of Light…"

On his harp, he played a bouncy tune twice. I listened closely, knowing that I'd have to memorize it. When the time came, I played it back to him flawlessly. When I finished, he said, "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands… Link, we shall meet again!" He threw a Deku nut, and disappeared, leaving me to wonder about this strange new melody he'd handed me.


	3. Chapter 3: Malon

Chapter 3: Malon

I sat beside the gate, trying to think of a way to tell Link about how Dark Link was here. Hannah sat next to me, nuzzling my hand. I smiled vaguely, petting her mane. I heard a horse trotting up to the Ranch, and I jumped up. I was relieved to see Link, the real Link, on Epona, smiling as if he'd just scored the winning slot in a game.

I couldn't help myself; I ran. I nearly knocked him over as I went to hug him. He chuckled. "I'm happy to see you, too, Ms. Lon."

"I can't believe you're here," I said, tears streaming down my face, because I couldn't hold them in anymore. "I was terrorized by someone-someone that looked like you!"

He fell silent for a moment. "What was his name?" He asked.

"Dark Link," I said.

He stepped back a little to look at me closer. "Are you all right?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine," I said. "Let's go into town, and see if anyone's seen him."

When we got to Kakariko, I was unhappy to see the orange ring around Death Mountain. I looked around and saw Anju by her now empty pen. She looked uneasy. I walked over to her. "What's wrong, Anju?" I inquired.

"A young man came through here, asking about-" She sneezed-"you, Link." She said, looking at the green-clad man next to me. "I don't think he has left, yet. I think-" She sneezed, again-"he went into the armor shop."

"Thank you," I said. Link and I ran up the stairs to the armor shop, and walked inside. Dark Link was purchasing a bomb bag. As he turned around, and saw us, his lips curved into a smile. "Hello, Link," He greeted. "I see you've finally come to see me. What a pleasant surprise. And, you brought the farmer girl. How nice. Hello, Malon."

His saying my name confused me. My emotions were torn between being happy and becoming angry. In the end, anger won. Link snarled, "Don't you _dare _say her name!"

"Why not? I have done nothing wrong to her. In fact, I fawned over her while you were gone. I've grown to like her, actually. You, on the other hand, I want to destroy." He drew his sword, and slashed at Link's arm.

"Not in here!" Link shouted. "Your fight is with me, not with this innocent shopkeeper. Let's go somewhere else, and do this."

Dark Link looked bored. "Nah," He said. "I can wait. I would hate to hurt little Malon, here. Let's play, again, but at the Water Temple. I'll see you there, Link." He winked at Malon. "And, I'll see you much sooner."

We left the shop after he did, and saw that he was gone. I vaguely wondered what he meant when he said that he would see me, again, sooner, but in a way, I guess I already knew. I shivered at the thought of one of his nightly visits. "Link," I said, "will you… stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He seemed startled by my unusual request. "I will," He said, "but why?"

"I just… have a feeling."

I lay in the stables that night, watching the moonlight peek through the heavy barn door behind me. Link was sound asleep beside me, his breath hot on my neck. I smiled at that thought; it made me feel safe. I rolled over to look at him. His face, usually so serious, was now peaceful. His mouth was in a straight line instead of frowning.

I looked at Epona who was in front of me, lying out. She was asleep, too, it seemed.

So why was I awake?

I wasn't a sound sleeper, but most of the time I did sleep well. I always fell asleep early, and woke up early. That was how my schedule was. That was how it had always been. I never woke up in the middle of the night. I curled up, facing away from him, and tried to go back to sleep. I shut my eyes as tightly as possible, but it didn't work. I rolled back over to face Link. Without really thinking about it, I buried my head in his chest.

I took comfort in this. I felt so safe when I was near him. I didn't know why. He just had this way about him that made me feel that way. I felt his chest move up and down, and slowly started to drift off, again. I closed my eyes, letting the pounding of his heart lull me.

Epona snorted, waking me up, again. I blinked, and looked at her. I got up, and went to her. She lifted her head, and her eyes rolled in that scared way that horses do when they are scared or startled. She snorted again, and her head turned to the door to the barn. Moonlight was pooling in from a crack in the door. I stood up, and slowly padded to the door, closing it. I took one of the milking stools, and put it under the knob so that no one would get inside.

I walked back to the horse blanket, and lay back down. Beside me, Link groaned. "Why do you keep getting up?" He mumbled.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just uneasy. That encounter with your other was… rattling to say the least."

I felt him wrap his arms around me, and blushed. "Don't worry," He said. "I'll protect you."

I smiled, and started to fall asleep, again. The last thought in my mind was of the fairy boy I once knew, now named Link, and me playing Epona's song on our Ocarinas.

When I woke up this time, sunlight was filtering in from a crack in the barn door behind me. Link no longer had his arms wrapped around me. In fact, as I looked around I didn't see him, anywhere. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. Epona wasn't there, either. I got up, and pushed the barn door open to go outside. Link was running laps with Epona, giving her carrots every now and then.

I smiled, happy that she was in such good hands. I walked over to the pen, and stood there, watching him ride. Epona let out a whinny each time he made her speed up. When Link saw me, he smiled and brought Epona to a stop. He dismounted her, and gave her another carrot. He patted her muzzle, and said to me, "Good morning. I thought farmers were supposed to wake up at dawn every morning. You slept late." He grinned.

I blushed. "I didn't sleep that late…" I trailed off, toeing the ground with my boot. "I just… didn't sleep that well."

"It is already early afternoon, Milady. I have to leave, again as soon as the sun sets," He said with a grimace.

"What would you like to until then?" I asked, smiling.

A smile graced his lips as he said, "How would you like to race?"

"Well…" I thought about it for a moment. "To where?"

He grinned. "To Lake Hylia and back."

"Let's go." I mounted Hannah. I waited until he got on Epona, then shouted, "Ready. Set… Go!"

We both took off. At first, I was in the lead, but then he passed me. I gripped Hannah's reigns tighter, trying my best to catch up. I forgot that I gave him the fastest horse on Lon Lon Ranch. This race would be easy for him. I slapped Hannah lightly on her flank, and she sped up a little.

I was now right next to Link. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted, passing me, again. The fence to Lake Hylia was coming up fast, and I was losing. I fed Hannah a carrot, and she whinnied, and sped up, but not enough. We jumped both gates, and galloped to the edge of where the lake was.

It was completely empty, now. I dismounted Hannah, giving her another carrot. "What happened to this place?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"I don't know." He was silent for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I'm going to find out, though."

When we got back to the ranch, we made lunch using the eggs from the Cuccos. I made a campfire off to the side, and cooked them in a pot. We ate while we reminisced about the old Hyrule. We talked about when he snuck into the castle where we first met. He told me about him meeting Princess Zelda and getting her autograph.

"The guard at the gate laughed at me," He said. "He thought Princess Zelda was joking. He let me through, though. That was how I got the Goron's Ruby. Well, after I defeated King Dodongo."

"Who was that?" I asked, taking the pot off the fire after the eggs started to harden. I set them aside to cool.

"He was the boss for Dodongo's Cavern. I had to use bombs to destroy him. I threw them in his mouth, and eventually killed him." He looked at the sun. It was near sunset, but not quite time. "I need to hurry up, and eat." He took his egg from the pot, and shoved it in his mouth. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was too hot, and I giggled.

"Hold on," I laughed as I ran off to get a jar of milk from inside the barn. I brought it back, and handed it to him, sitting back on the grass. He chugged it, stood up, and wiped his mouth. I stood up, too.

"Thank you," He said, smiling at me. "I guess I was in too much of a hurry." He laughed, sheepishly.

"I suppose it's time for you to go." I grimaced.

"Yeah…" He trailed off with a frown.

We stood there in silence for a moment. The only noise I heard was the sound of crickets chirping. I just gazed at him, waiting for I-don't-know-what, but knowing something would happen. A few moments later, he wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and whispered, "Please be careful. Make it back safe."

"Don't worry," He said. "I will." He pulled away from me reluctantly. He mounted Epona, and pulled on her reigns, slapping her flank lightly. Epona trotted out of the ranch with him in her saddle. His fairy whined at him to head to a certain place.

I went back into the barn, and grabbed a bucket from the barn. I went to the water pump, and poured it into the bucket. I brought it back out, and poured it over the fire, snuffing it. I left the sticks there, and saw Mr. Ingo come out of his house.

He glared at me. "What was that horse thief doing here?" He demanded.

"Just… passing through, Mr. Ingo," I lied, holding eye-contact as best I could.

"All right," He grumbled. "Make sure to lock up after you're finished tonight."

"Yes, Sir," I said. He went back into the house I used to call my own, and the lights flicked off, one by one. I walked to the horse pen, and sat by a fence. I decided to go for a ride out in Hyrule Field. I took Mayberry this time, because I didn't want to go too fast.

I trotted to the river, letting Mayberry get her water. I sat by the riverbank, taking off my boots. I dipped my feet into the water, and yanked them back out, feeling the unnatural coldness of the river. As I looked up the bend, I noticed snow falling. _How strange, _I thought. I put my boots back on, mounted Mayberry, and rode off to Kakariko Village.

No One's P.O.V

_Dark Link stood just outside of Hyrule Castle Town. Or, what was left of it, anyway. He watched as Malon ascended the stairs to that hateful Sheikah village: Kakariko. No doubt that was where _He _was. Not that the farmer girl knew that. He could be in Death Mountain, facing Volvagia, and she would never know. _

_He suddenly felt his master calling him. He walked through the entrance, and into the town. He remembered the lively people in the town, and how he'd wished he could be like them. He'd once tried to play with a dog, but it ran away in fear that he would hurt it. _

_Now, he felt nothing but hatred for those people. He didn't feel sorry for them. No, he was glad that they got what they deserved. Well, some of them, anyway. Others got away. _

_He remembered seeing her in the center of town, swaying back and forth with that merry expression on her face. She had seemed so naïve. She was never aware that anyone was watching her. She just stayed in the Castle Town all day. But when the day came, and the castle fell, she had left in a hurry, shouting _his _name. _

_The town was now filled with ReDead. These mindless monsters didn't care if you were friend or foe; they just wanted to eat. Dark Link ran past them into the heart of this dark masterpiece. He stared at the ever-growing lava pit, and slunk into a shadow on the ground. The shadow protruded to the castle, and he stepped into the entryway, sheathing his sword. _

_He broke through the barrier to the central gate, and climbed up, up, up to the high tower where he knew for certain that his master would be in. As expected, his master was, indeed, up there, playing his organ. As soon as Dark Link entered the room, Ganondorf swiveled around to face him. "Ah," He said. "You made it. I was starting to get impatient, Kid." _

_Dark Link growled, "What is it you wanted?" _

_Ganondorf put his hand under his chin. "I wanted a report. How far is Link with collecting the medallions?"_

_"He is on his third," Dark Link told him._

_Ganondorf frowned. He didn't think that the kid would get so far in such little time. "Keep an eye on him." Dark Link nodded. As he started to walk away, however, his master added, "Oh, and I know about the girl." Dark Link froze. "Don't get too attached, boy. She's one of _them_. Eventually, she'll have to die just like the other Hylians."_

_Dark Link hesitated, then nodded._


End file.
